For some mechanical and electromechanical systems, it may be desirable to accurately measure force and/or torque directed along or around multiple different axes or directions. For example, a robotic arm (e.g., for robotic surgery, for manufacturing, etc.) may have multiple degrees of freedom and move in multiple different directions. A robotic arm may be operated with the use of one or more control algorithms. As the robotic arm experiences forces and/or torques in various directions (e.g., as the result of reaction forces or torque), measurements of these forces and/or torques may be applied as inputs to the one or more algorithms for more effective operation of the robotic arm. Accordingly, accurate and precise force and/or torque measurements may be important to successful operation and control of some mechanical and electromechanical systems.
Furthermore, in some kinds of systems, there may be limited available space for sensors and other similar components, and/or limited locations where sensors may be placed to effectively measure force and/or torque in the system. As such, it may be difficult to include multiple sensors, each measuring force or torque in one respective degree of freedom, in a system that requires measurement of force and/or torque in multiple degrees of freedom. Thus, it is desirable to have sensors for measuring force and/or torque in one or more degrees of freedom.